Hide and Don't Scream (Yandere Alois X Reader)
by Zuliet
Summary: He's been hunting you down for years, but you kept slipping through his fingers. Now he finally has you - unless you can escape. (Yandere!AloisXReader)
1. Hide and Don't Scream

Hide and Don't Scream (Yandere!Alois)

"I'll let you leave," purred Alois, pressing the knife into my throat just enough for me to bleed. "If you can escape the manor." I stared at him, when I met Alois he wasn't like this at all! But now – I didn't even know who he was.

"I – it's just a game, just like everything else," I spat. The amused light in Alois' eyes faded and they became cold once more.

"My feelings for you are no game. They burn steady, and you _will_ be mine, because you _will_ _lose_ this game. I _will_ find you. You _will not _escape me. But you can try." He lowered the knife and backed away. My heart pounded in my chest and I could hear the blood gushing past my ear drums. I stared at Alois, causing a slight smirk to creep across his face. "Well go on, then, I'll even count to twenty and give you a head start!" He giggle manically then closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. "One – Two – Three – {_}, are you running yet? I'm up to six!" I realized he wasn't kidding and ran off down the hall, taking the first corner I found.

I ran, taking hallway after hallway, hiding in room after room but Alois and Claude always seemed to be right on my tail.

"Oh, come now, {_},you know you won't win this!" said Alois in an, almost, teasing tone as his feet past my hiding spot; I was hiding in the bottom of a large display cabinet in the grand foyer. "So why don't we quit this game? Why don't you just let me have you! I'm sure your body tastes delicious!" I gulped but felt relieved when I heard Alois' boots begin to click up the stairs. I waited then slowly cracked open the cabinet door and looked around; I eyed the front door, judging the distance between me and it. I could make it, I _knew_ I could make it. It was quiet and I decided to run. My bare feet hit the marble floor quietly, as though I were meant to escape. Freedom was only a few feet away, get out of the manor and I would never have to play with the devil and his cohorts again. However, things didn't go according to plan. Just before the door I tripped, and crashed to the floor.

"No!" I panicked, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. I scrambled towards the door, pulling myself up and fiddling with the door handle. "Come on!" Finally, I got the door unlocked but Alois was at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, {_}, it looks as though you've lost the game!" he teased, I shook my head. "I get to have you now!"

"Not if I'm outside of the manor!" I yelled then yanked the door open and went to run but crashed into something.

"I'm afraid there's no escaping Trancy Manor, my lady," Claude said from in front of me.

"No," I mumbled then yelled. "No! Let me out!" I tried to shove against him, to move him out of the way, but it did no good. Arms slipped around my waist and everything in my world shattered. I glared up at Claude, "you bastard!"

"I told you that you'd lose! And now you're mine!" teased Alois, wrapping his hands around my sides and digging in his fingers.

"No – no!" I yelled, and tears started streaming down my face. "I was so close!" Alois chuckled darkly and licked my ear.

"Now you're finally mine – forever! After so many years of chasing you! After so many years of you slipping between our fingers! I can have you! You're never going to leave me! – I love you," he cooed, and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Forever and ever and ever."

" – and ever and ever and ever," I echoed numbly as he lead me up the hall.

_**Author Note: Before anyone spazzes on me about copyright: I have previously posted this on Quotev - it's under the**_** s****ame**_** username.**_

_**I'm make sure to post a note on Quotev later as well -_- *sigh***_


	2. Monster In Memory

Monster In Memory

I stared up at the ceiling. My body was numb yet it ached at the same time. I tried to move but, not only was Alois past out on top of me, but my body protested. Alois had cut me, or bit me until me bled, if I didn't cooperate with him.

"_You lost the game," he'd remind me, and push the knife to my exposed skin wherever he felt it necessary. "You're mine now and there's nothing you can do about it." _

I was an object, a prize. Just like with every other game Alois played, there was always consequences for the loser. Except, this time, I had lost. Before, I had always tried to push away thoughts of what Alois did to those who went against him, instead focusing on the nice boy he was to me. I focused on who he was, but he was different then.

I had met Alois a few years prior. My father was a marquis and had business to do with the head of the Trancy family: Alois. He had invited me to go, since I was his only child he wanted me to take over the family business when I was old enough. When I met Alois, he was as gentlemanly as any young pampered earl could be. I hadn't said much to him except small answers, but that was apparently all Alois needed for me to become his next goal. Soon after though, my father fell ill and was bed ridden, where he is to this day, and he had to send me to do business with the young earl. It was then I seemed to truly entrance Alois and he began inviting me to outings. However, those sweet days were short lived. Alois became possessive and tried, and failed, many times to be my suitor. Soon after, Alois forewent that and became the crazed male that had hauled me up to his chamber but hours ago.

He began to track me down, following my every move. There were times when he almost kidnapped me. There were times when he tried to control me from afar. I decided it was time to travel, and get away from England – away from Alois. I travelled across Europe; Paris, Rome, Athens, Berlin. I stayed in each city I visited for a time – until I saw Alois and Claude following me, or, at least trying to find me. I tried hiding in cities big and small, but every time they seemed to find me. Finally, I went to America to stay with a friend who was abroad. I stayed there for a year and a half before deciding to go back to England. However, my welcoming party consisted of Alois and Claude. My message had never reached home, they knew where I was the entire time – they had finally gotten me. In fact, I had only been back on English soil for two days by this point. My father had no clue that I was back. And now I was trapped, forever to be the doll of a sadistic boy who was so in love with me – that it drove him mad.

Alois squeezed me tighter in his sleep, the bloody knife that sat in his right hand pressing into my skin. It was as though, even in his sleep, Alois could feel my hatred of him and wanted to scold me for it.


	3. Run Away Chardonnay

The morning came with a malicious chuckle in my ear. The earlier day's events came back before I even had a chance to open my eyes.

"You're finally mine!" chuckled the voice darkly, "oh I've waited to wake up next you for years!"

"Your highness, you're going to wake her," said another voice. A hand ran itself down my arm, over the curve of my waist and stopped to draw circles on my exposed hip.

"Isn't she beautiful, Claude? It seems as though our spoils this time were especially lovely." I groaned and rolled over, pushing the hand away and pulling the sheet over my aching body; I ached in places and in ways I didn't think I could. It felt as though I pulled muscles I didn't even know existed. Slowly, I opened my eyes to find Alois staring down at me. I stared back up at him wide eyed, realizing just how close he actually was.

"A – Alois," I whispered, "g – good morning." He grinned, exposing all of his glittering white teeth; the teeth he had sank into my flesh as punishment the night before.

"Good morning, {_}, my love." He stroked my face and I resisted the urge to recoil away from his touch. I stared blankly up at him, my eyes wandering away from the cyan ones that felt like they were boring a hole through my face. When my eyes landed back on Alois he was looking behind him, "Claude, bring us breakfast!"

"Very well, your highness," Claude said and I could imagine the bow before I heard the door close. Alois turned back to me and draped an arm over my waist, then leaned down and kissed me. He growled some and dug his nails into my flesh when I didn't kiss back. When I responded and began to kiss him back, he smirked. I knew he knew that I would let him get away with anything so long as he didn't hurt me. When he pulled away he looked at me, but it was less animalistic than before.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. It's hard to believe you're human," Alois muttered, his index finger tracing down my jaw line. "You're perfect." I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or flattered by that point, so I simply thanked him.

Claude returned shortly after with my and Alois' breakfast then left us alone.

"Ah, ah, darling," scolded Alois in a teasing tone as he look the grape I was about to eat. "Your hands are too pretty to do such an ugly thing as eating." And so Alois held the grape to my mouth and I bit, slowly chewing as Alois carefully watched me. Alois did my entire breakfast like that, then ate himself. Then Alois had Hannah bathe me while Claude bathed him. Alois picked out my clothes and instructed Hannah to clothe me. Whatever was Alois' normal routine with Claude became mine with Hannah; he didn't let Claude, Thomas, Timber or Canterbury do it because he wanted to be the only male to touch me. After, Alois left me alone while he went to do work.

I paced in the small room Alois had locked me in. I wanted out. I wasn't going to stay with Alois, but how could I escape? If I went downstairs Claude, Hannah or one of the triplets would stop me and it was a far jump from the room I was in. I sat on the bed, head in my hands, racking my brain for a way to escape. Alois had cheated in the game, and so I was going to cheat back – when I found out how. I played with the edge of the blankets, my fingers needing something to occupy themselves with.

"That's it," I muttered, my eyes going wide, then began to strip the blankets off of the bed. After many tries, I finally got strong knots tied to connect the sheets. I tied one end to the corner of the bed closest to a window, then tossed the other side out. I'd still have a three foot jump, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I took off my shoes, deciding it'd be easier to run without my heels threatening to break my ankles if I stepped wrong, and then climbed out of the window on my sheet rope. When my feet met the end of the rope, I released my hold, gently landing on the stone patio. I jumped over the wall separating the patio and gardens, then ducked behind it. After checking to make sure all was clear, I ran and hide behind a large shrub before finally reaching the trees. After that I ran at full stride, just trying to find the end of the Trancy property. My heart leapt as I saw the gate. However, my foot caught something, making me fall. I twisted to see it was Alois, his face grave.

"You. Lost," he spat, "you lost our game! I told you that you weren't leaving if you did! You're going to stay here – forever! One way or another!" Claude then grabbed my ankle and began to drag me away. My nails clawed into the earth, trying to get a grip on something.


	4. One Last Game

One Last Game

My nails dug into the earth all the way to the manor, harshly threatening to rip off when we got to the cement pathway. Tears were down my cheeks now. I was so close to freedom. Finally, I was drug through the front doors of Trancy Manor and thrown into the middle of the foyer.

"Your highness -" started Claude, only to be stopped by Alois.

"Shut it, Claude," snapped Alois and I heard boot clicks make their way over to me. They stopped just before me, and then there was a hard kick to my stomach. "You lost! You stupid girl! Why don't you get that?! You lost our game! You belong to me now! You don't get freedom!" I didn't bother answering or even looking at Alois. He growled then grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him. Alois stared at me for a moment, and then he dropped me. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to put you where you'll never get away." I tried to move away, but Alois knelt in front of me and took my face in his hands and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. He had a twisted smirk on his lips and a malicious, lustful look in his eye. "Don't worry, {_}, you won't suffer down there like I did. I've had Claude make it all proper and pretty. You'll be a princess in a royal jail cell." I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at him, my heart racing and breath shaking.

"No!" I yelled and shoved away from Alois. Alois looked back at Claude, who nodded then came over and picked me up around the waist and carried me under his arm like luggage. Alois lead the way to a panel in the wall that slid open to reveal a long, stone stair case. Following it down, the panel closed behind us and torches began to light themselves. I shook as we reached the bottom; it really was a jail cell, complete with bars and a lock. Inside was done up in my favourite colours and had a large plush bed, a desk, a few tables and some chairs along with a couch and a few bookcases full of books. The floor was carpeted with an intricate lace design and the ceiling had a small chandelier in the middle.

"This is where you will be living now, {_}, do you like it?" asked Alois, causing me to scowl. "And don't try to get away again, either. I'll have guards down here when I'm not with you myself. You won't escape me again. You'll never leave me. You'll always be mine."

"I don't want to go in there!" I cried, wriggling in Claude's grip.

"You've forced his Highness' hand," said Claude simply as he put me in the cell. "You'll stay here whether you like it or not." Alois grinned at Claude then turned it to me before heading towards the stairs once more. I clung to the bars, trying to get to him. I was going to kill that brat.

"How about another game, Alois! Chess! Best two out of three?! Please!" I sobbed; Alois stopped and glanced at me over his shoulder then sighed.

"Alright, {_}, best two out of three. Claude, my special chess set," Alois demanded, Claude nodded then disappeared up the stairs. When he did, Alois strode over to press himself against the bars where I was. I tried to back away, the night before playing across my mind, but he put his arms through the bars and wrapped them around me. "It will be just like last time. You _will_ _not_ win, and I _will_ have you. _Forever_." I trembled now, staring at the possessive light in Alois' eyes as he said this. Alois smirked, then glanced over at the stairs where Claude had reappeared.

"Where would you like to play, your highness?" he asked, Alois' smirk grew as he turned back to me.

"In the cell," was all he said. Claude bowed and unlocked the door, then handed the box off to Alois as he shut and relocked the door. "This way you don't get any thoughts – and I can have you when you lose." I backed away as he came near me, but he caught my waist and towed me towards one of the small oak tables. Setting down the game, he seated me then himself.

"If I win, Alois, you are never to come looking for me again. You are never to see me, nor lay a hand on me," I noted plainly, watching him set up the board.

"Ladies first." Alois nodded towards the chessboard, and propped his face on his hand to stare lovingly at me. I glanced between him and the board, and then made my move.

"Your turn, Alois." He studied the board as he spoke.

"And if I win you are never to leave. You are to bend to my whims and are to submit to me whenever I wish it, no protests. You are to let me feed you, and pick out your clothes. You will live here, in this cell, with no complaints and no escape attempts. You will stay by my side, and you will like it. You _will _love me. Your mind, body and soul will be mine." Alois smirked up at my frightened face as he made his move. We were silent for the rest of the game, the deal made. I only hoped I won.

The first game went by quickly, and quickly discouraged me; he was better at chess than I originally anticipated, he won the first game. Alois called for refreshments as he cleared the board and began the second game, which dragged by a little slower. Claude provided the two of us with tea and sweets then returned to his post outside of the cell. A while later I smiled as you called 'checkmate' on Alois, whose face lost its smirk.

"Don't get too cocky, {_}. Both of us have won a game and there is still one more to play. Even if it is getting boring," he said, clearing the board and setting up the third game. This was the deal breaker, if I lost I was to be Alois' doll. A slave to him. If he lost he wouldn't come after me anymore and he couldn't lay a hand on me.

My heart pounded against my ribs as the end of the game neared. It could go either way and the game seemed to be taking forever this round. Slowly, I made my move then Alois made his. After this one, there was only one move between me and checkmate.

. . . .

Alois beat me to it.

"_Check_ and _mate_," Alois purred, his eyes glowing with amusement. I felt my heart stop and my face go cold. I couldn't breathe. No. I couldn't have – _lost._ Last I checked I was winning, so how – _'my special chess set.' _The game. It was rigged. I was never going to win in the first place. Not with an enchanted board playing against me. Looking back down at the board, I saw that moves I made, and the moves I thought Alois made, to be false. Instead an entirely different set up of pawns displayed in front of me. He tricked me.

"No," I whispered, tears filling up my eyes. Then stood and shouted at Alois, "you cheated!"

"You never said we couldn't," he teased, standing as well. "It's all part of the game, {_}. You have to play dirty to get what you want."

"Let's play another game! Checkers! Fencing! Anything! I will beat you at something and gain my freedom." Alois smirked as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The only other game I'd be interested in playing with you, with your clothes on, is one you've already lost at," he whispered in my ear, then gave it a lick. "You've already lost at 'Hide and Don't Scream,' {_}. You're mine now. Forever." My heart raced in panic, and I trembled under Alois' touch. Alois smirked at me, then firmly planted a kiss on my lips, to which I immediately recoiled. This caused Alois to chuckle, then he picked me up and carried me over to the bed where he threw me down and crawled over me. "You are to submit to me whenever I wish it, {_}, and bend to my every whim. Now – beg me. Beg me to make love to you. Beg me to enter you. Beg me to pleasure you. Beg me, {_}. Say 'please, your highness. Please make love to me. I can't live without you. I'll never leave you. I love you.'" I stared up at him, what choice did I have? He was insane, sadistic and obsessed with me. And I was now his. I didn't know how to pick locks. He had five inhuman servants who would guard me and catch me if I ran. Even if I killed myself, I was pretty sure he'd find a way to bring me back. I was stuck. I was his doll. His sex slave. His marionette. His prisoner.

"P – Pl-Please...y-your highness..." I stuttered, then swallowed. "Pl – Please...m-m-make...lo-love t-to...m-me. I – I...ca-can't-t li-live with – without...you. I-I-I'll ne-never...leave...you. I-I-I...I-I-I...love...you." Alois smirked and a light chuckle escaped his lips.

"We'll work on your begging skills, but that'll do for now. Now I get to have you." Alois pinned my hands above my head with one hand. Then pushed my skirt up to my hips, making sure to run his hand along the inside of my thigh, with the other and began to kiss and suck on my neck. "You're mine, [_F/N_] [_S/N_]. Forever. And I'll make sure you never forget that."

_**Fine.**_


End file.
